1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical contact.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,459 discloses an electrical connector with a contact having a female contact section mounted in a housing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,612 discloses an electrical connector with a contact having a tubular female contact section comprised of a formed sheet metal member.